Hello World
by 1italianbella
Summary: SEQUEL TO ITALIAN HOLIDAY! Trailer inside! What will happen?
1. Trailer

Miley, Jake, Lilly, and Oliver have graduated from UCLA.

They went backpacking through Europe.

And they just returned.

_Shows Miley, Jake, Lilly, and Oliver getting off the plane._

Miley and Lilly are moving on with their lives.

_Shows Miley and Lilly in an apartment in downtown L.A._

Now they face new challenges.

_Shows Lilly working at her job._

_Shows Miley working at her job._

Oliver and Jake are also living in downtown L.A.

_Shows Oliver and Jake in an apartment._

_Shows Oliver working at his job._

_Shows Jake still acting._

The four start the rest of the lives as adults.

_Shows them at a club._

_Shows them hanging out with friends._

_Shows them eating dinner._

Then Oliver and Jake have important news for them.

_Shows Jake and Miley in an empty condo and Jake talking to Miley._

_Shows Lilly and Oliver at dinner and Oliver says something to Lilly._

What will Miley and Lilly do?

_Shows Miley and Jake fighting._

_Shows Lilly walking away from Oliver._

_Shows Miley kissing Jake._

_Shows Lilly kissing Oliver._

WillMiley keep her Hannah secret?

_Shows Hannah performing._

_Shows the Hannah wig falling off._

And will the four live a normal life?

_Shows them smiling and hanging out._

Find Out In...

**Hello World**

The sequel of **Italian Holiday**

Coming to a computer near you

* * *

**Author's Note: I want 5 reviews saying I should make this! then I'll start writing it!**


	2. Start of a New Life

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

Lilly's POV

"Attention passengers we are now in Malibu, California. You may unfasten your seatbelts now." the flight attendant announced.

I unfasten my seat belt and looked at the 22 year old seated next to me.

"Isn't it funny the last time we came back to Europe we were 15?" I asked.

"Yep." Oliver smiled.

I gave Oliver a peck on the cheek. I saw Miley and Jake seated across the aisle.

"Ready to be back in America?" I asked.

"Nope. We still need to find an apartment." she reminded me.

Miley and I were going to live together and we wanted to live in downtown L.A.

"Ya, that will be fun." I joked.

5 minutes later, Miley, Jake, Oliver, and I were making our way off the plane and into the airport. We found our families waiting for us. I went to my mom.

"Hey mom!" I said as I hugged her.

"Lilly! I missed you!" she said.

After all the families said welcome home and stuff, we went down to the baggage claim to get our backpacks. It took about a couple minutes until we found our bags.

"Lilly, wanna go apartment hunting tomorrow?" Miley asked.

"Sure!" I answered.

Mom and I walked to the parking lot. After we drove home, I unpacked and mom gladly washed all my clothes from the trip.

"Mom, why are you so happy to wash my smelly clothes?" I asked.

"Because soon you will move out and I won't be able to anymore." she said.

I went back upstairs and took a shower.

* * *

Miley's POV

Today Lilly and I are going apartment hunting. I was driving to Lilly's house to pick her up. When she was in the car, we headed to downtown L.A.

"So did you find a job yet?" I asked.

"Yes, _Seventeen_ magazine. I don't have a big job, but it's a job." Lilly told me. **(A/N: Like Whitney's job on The Hills.)**

"Cool. When do you start?" I asked.

"Whenever we find an apartment and move in." she told me.

We pulled up to a place, but we ended up not liking it. It took 3 more apartment buildings until we found that one. It was in the downtown area. Lilly and I walked in. When we walked to where the apartment was for rent, we saw two girls standing there. There girls turned around.

"Miley? Lilly?" the girls squealed.

"Andrea? Lucy?" we squealed.

Andrea and Lucy went to college with us.

"Do you two want this apartment?" Lucy asked.

"Ya." we replied.

"We'll share it!" Andrea said.

We agreed. We would all pay rent. After that we all decided what we would all bring. We smiled.

"This is going to be fun!"

Oliver's POV

Jake and I were moving in with Jackson in an apartment in downtown L.A. So there we were unpacking.

"Jackson, can you help us at all?" I asked.

"Nah, don't feel like it." he said.

"Ugh. And why do you get the room be yourself?" I asked.

"Because I'm older and I was living here before you." he said.

Since Jake and I were moving in, we decided that we would split the rent with Jackson. Jake and I continued to move our stuff in. An hour later, we were done.

"Home." Jake and I said.

"So Oliver, what's your job?" Jake asked.

"I'm going to work at _Rolling Stone_." I told him.

"Cool." he said.

"You still just acting?" I asked.

"Yep." he said.

Jake, Jackson, and I started watching T.V. in our apartment.

"Jake, thanks for a bunch of this stuff. Like this T.V." Jackson said.

"No big deal. I got this stuff from making movies." he told us.

We sat back and watched a football game. It was good to be home.

* * *

Lilly's POV

It's been a week since Miley, Andrea(Andy for short), Lucy, and I moved in. Miley ended up getting a part-time job at _Cosmo_. She got a part-time job because of Hannah. Today was the first week we all went to all jobs.

"Ready?" Miley asked.

"Yep, I love how we don't have uniforms." I laughed.

"Me too." Miley said.

"Well, we better get going." I said.

We all went to our cars and got in them. I drove towards my job. When I got out and walked into the building, I asked the receptionist where _Seventeen_ was.

"Third floor." she told me.

I went in the elevator. I rode it to my floor. When I got out, I learned where to go and such. I was showed where I would be. I saw my desk with an IMAC. I looked around. I saw another desk.

"Who's going to sit there?" I asked.

"Your co-worker."

Just then, I blonde girl walked in.

"Hey, I'm Leslie." the girl said.

"I'm Lilly. I guess we're working together!" I laughed.

Leslie laughed.

We sat down at our desks. This is a start of a new life.


	3. Clubbing

Miley's POV

I sat in the apartment waiting for Lilly, Andy, and Lucy to finish their jobs. This is what I hate having a part-time job, but I had to make other money then from being Hannah. I was watching TV.

"_Exclusive interview with Mikayla with her opinion of Hannah Montana!"_

Huh?

"_So Mikayla, we heard that you and Hannah hate each other. Is that true?"_

"_Well, back when we were teens yes. Now I understand that back then I just hate her to fit in with Hollywood."_

"_So are you going to try to be friends with her?"_

"_Yes."_

Wow.

I turned the TV off. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hannah! It's Mikayla!"

We talked and said sorry to each other. We made up and are on the road to being friends.

Just then Andy walked in.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, Lilly and Lucy are almost here." she said.

5 minutes later, Lilly and Lucy were here.

"Wanna go to a club?" Lucy asked.

"How about Area?" I suggested.

"Sounds fun!" they agreed.

We got ready to go clubbing. We didn't call Jake and Oliver. We want it to be a Girl's Night Out.

"Ready?" I asked.

They said yes. We went to my car. They climbed in and we drove off. We got to Area and went in. We started dancing.

"Oh no, my ex-boyfriend is here." Lucy said.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"We broke up before we went to college." she told me.

Suddenly, a man walked over.

"Lucy? Is that you?"

"What do you want Zack?" she asked.

"Say hi. How have you been?" he asked.

"Zack, she doesn't want to talk to you!" Andy told him.

"Ouch, that hurt Andy! Who's your friends?" he asked.

"Miley and Lilly." Lucy told him.

"Hi. Lucy dance with me please?" he begged.

"Fine. But we're just dancing!" she said.

Lucy started dancing with Zack.

Then we saw Jake, Oliver, and Jackson walk in. They came over to us. I started dancing with Jake and Lilly started dancing with Oliver. I saw Andy there dancing alone.

"Andy, this is my brother Jackson."

"Hi." she said.

"Jackson, this is Andy."

"Hi." he said.

They started dancing.

I went back to Jake. 10 minutes later, when I looked back at Jackson and Andy I saw them kissing.

"You're such a matchmaker." Jake laughed.

"Yeah, I am." I laughed.

My new life of being an adult started.


	4. News

Lilly's POV

Leslie and I saw at our desks working. It's been a month since Miley and I moved here. Suddenly, our boss came in.

"Hello girls, I need to talk to you."

We nodded.

"How would you two like to be in our next issue?"

Our jaws dropped.

"It will be a double cover and we will interview you."

"Yes! I'll do it!" I exclaimed.

"Me too!" Leslie said.

"Ok great! See you later." and with that she walked out.

I was so excited now. I, Lillian Anne Truscott, will be in _Seventeen_!

After work, I told Miley, Andy, and Lucy when I got back to the apartment. Lucy gave Zack another chance and they're going out. Andy and Jackson are now going out.

"Let's go out to dinner." Miley said.

We agreed.

Jake's POV

I was filming _Zombie High_, when this guy came up to me.

"Jake!"

"Hey what can I do for you?" I asked.

"I have this new show where there is a dating couple, an engaged couple, and a married couple." he told me.

"And?" I asked.

"And it's a test to see how much someone knows about their loved one." he said.

I stared at him.

"I want you and your girlfriend Milky on the show." he said.

"It's Miley." I corrected.

"Whatever. So can you do it?" he asked.

"Let me call Miley." I said as I dialed Miley's number.

"Hello?"

"Miley! Do you want to do this game show with me?"

"Sure! Sounds fun!"

"Ok thanks! Bye! Love you!"

We hung up.

"We'll do it." I said.

"Yes. Now I need a married and engaged couple." he said.

"Well, ask my parents for the married couple and I'll find the engaged couple." I said.

"Thanks Jake!" he said.

* * *

**So this is so short! Next chapter will be longer!!**


	5. Loliver

Lilly's POV

It's a month after Christmas and I am loving living as an adult. I sat in my apartment watching TV on a Saturday night. Andy was out with Jackson, Lucy was out with Zack, and Miley was out with Jake. Then I heard a knock on the door. I answered it. It was Oliver.

"Wanna go to dinner?" he asked.

"Sure, let me get change." I said.

I got changed and we left for dinner. We ate at an Indian restaurant since Indian food is my favorite. As we ate dessert, I saw Oliver stop eating.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He pulled a box out and opened it.

"Lillian Anne Truscott, will you marry me?" he asked.

I stared at him. Then I thought back when we were 15 and on the plane home from Italy.

"_Will you promise to marry me when we are out of college?" he asked._

_I was in shocked._

"_I...well...um.." I started._

"_Yes or No." he said._

"_I promise." I heard myself say. The heart wants what the heart wants._

_Then we kissed._

"_No kissing Truscott, Oken!" Mr. Corelli told us._

I giggled at the thought of Mr. Corelli.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. I'm keeping my promise." I said.

Oliver smiled. He slid the ring on my finger. After dessert, we left.

We walked along hand and hand.

"Look there's some people I work with!" Oliver told me.

We walked up to the men.

"Oken! Who's this?" I asked.

"This is my woman!" Oliver said.

"Woman? I have a name." I said.

"This is Lilly." Oliver said.

I smiled.

"Oken, you coming to the strip club with us?" one asked.

"Nah." Oliver answered.

"That's wack dude." another said.

"Dudes don't be trippn'!" Oliver said.

Why is Oliver talking like this?

"So you going to be doing your woman?" one asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to be doing my woman. If you know what I mean." Oliver smiled.

"Oliver! Why are you talking like this!" I said.

"This is how Oken talks girl." one boy asked.

I looked at him, then at Oliver.

"Lilly it's nothing!" Oliver said.

"Nothing! You talk different when you around your work friends! Well, I think we should take a break tonight from each other!" I yelled.

"Lilly, is it that time of the month?" Oliver asked.

My month dropped. His work friends laughed.

"Asshole!" I yelled as I slapped Oliver's face.

"Lilly!" he screamed.

I walked away from Oliver.

"I want to be alone!" I screamed.

I walked until I reached the apartment. I went to my room in the apartment and fell asleep in my bed.

* * *

Miley's POV

I got back to the apartment and saw Lilly still in her clothes sleeping. I woke her up.

"Hey." she said.

I saw the ring on her finger.

"Did Oliver proposed?" I asked.

"Don't say that name! And yes he did." she told me.

"What happen?" I asked.

"Oliver acts like a jerk around his work friends." she told me.

I hugged. She told me everything. Then I heard a knock at the door. It was Oliver.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." I said.

"Let me explain." Oliver said.

"Fine, but I'm in the room!" I said.

Oliver agreed. We went to Lilly's and my room and talked. Oliver explained that he would act normal around his work friends and realized he was a jerk to her when he was talking to his friends. They made up.

"Oh, Lilly is it ok if we go on the show with Jake and Miley since we're engaged now?" Oliver asked.

Lilly smiled and said yes.

I smiled. My life was perfect or so I thought.


	6. The Show

Today was the day of the show. Miley and Jake sat where the dating couple sits. Lilly and Oliver sat where the engaged couple sit. Jake's parents sat where the married couple sit. The game show host came on and said.

"Here is our dating couple! Miley Stewart and Jake Ryan!"

People cheered.

"Our engaged couple! Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken!"

More cheers.

"Now our last couple! The married couple! Jake Ryan's own parents!"

More cheers

"First, guys leave the room while we ask the girls some questions about you."

Jake, Oliver, and Mr. Ryan got up and left. They went sent into a sound-proof room.

"Miley, you're first."

Miley smiled brightly.

"Miley, what is Jake's favorite animal?"

Miley thought for a minute.

"A Monkey."

"Ok, next is Lilly!"

Lilly smiled.

"Lilly, what is Oliver's favorite superhero?"

"Batman." Lilly responded.

"Ok, now Jake's mom!"

Mrs. Ryan smiled.

"What is your husband's favorite food?"

"Steak."

"Thanks Miley, Lilly, and Mrs. Ryan. Guys, you can come out now!"

Jake, Oliver, and Mr. Ryan came out and sat in their original seats.

"Jake what is your favorite animal?"

"A Tiger." Jake said.

"Miley, you were wrong! Jake, Miley thought it was a monkey!"

Next, he went to Oliver.

"Oliver, who is your favorite superhero?"

"Batman!"

"Lilly you were right!"

Oliver kissed Lilly.

"Mr. Ryan, what is your favorite food?"

"Pasta."

"Mrs. Ryan you were wrong!"

* * *

**20 Minutes Later.**

"Lilly and Oliver are in the lead, followed by Jake's parents, and in last Jake and Miley!"

Lilly and Oliver smiled and kissed each other.

"Ok girls, leave the room while we ask the guys."

Miley, Lilly, and Mrs. Ryan left and walked into the room.

"Jake, when did you fall in love with Miley?"

"When I first came to public school. Miley was the only girl not falling all over me and I liked it. And from that moment on I was in love with her." Jake smiled.

"Oliver, when did you fall in love with Lilly?"

"It was the first day of pre-school. I was scared. Then I met Lilly. We shared crayons and held hands. From then on I was in love with Lilly." Oliver smiled.

"Aww Pre-school sweat hearts."

"Ok Mr. Ryan, when did you fall in love with your wife?"

"High school. She sat in front of me in my math class senior year. I asked her to the prom and then I knew we would be together forever."

"Ok. Girls can come back in!"

Miley, Lilly, and Mrs. Ryan walked backed in.

"Girls, we asked the guys when they fell in love with you. We will be showing you what they said."

After all the tapes were shown, the announcer said.

"Well?"

Miley kissed Jake. Lilly kissed Oliver. Mrs. Ryan kissed Mr. Ryan.

"We felt the same." the girls replied.

"Ok the winner of the show is Lilly and Oliver!"

"What's our prize?" Oliver asked.

"Well, since you two are engaged, we are giving you a trip to Hawaii for your honeymoon!"

"Thank you!" Lilly and Oliver screamed.

Everyone cheered.

Lilly and Oliver kissed again.

That night Lilly, Oliver, Miley, and Jake went out to dinner to celebrate.


	7. Jake's News and Hannah's Concert

Miley's POV

It's been two months since the show. It is October now and Lilly and Oliver were getting married in May. I was so excited for their wedding! But right now, I have to get back to work. I sat at my desk working. Then my office phone rang.

"Hello, You reached _Cosmo_ headquarters. My name is Miley Stewart, how may I help you?"

"Miley? It's Jake!"

"Jake! This line is for work!"

"I know. When are you done for the day?"

"In 20 minutes."

"Ok."

Jake hung up.

When there was only 20 minutes left, there was nothing to do. I started playing solitaire on the computer. When the day was over, I grabbed my purse and walked out the door. I got into my car and drove to the apartment. When I got up to the door, Jake was standing there.

"Hey, come with me." Jake said as he grabbed my hand.

Jake took me where his parked car was. I got into the passenger's seat while Jake got in. Then Jake drove off.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." Jake smiled.

I looked outside as we drove. When we stopped, it was at a place I never seen before. Jake grabbed my hand and we walked to the foreign building. Jake led me to the stairs and we walked up a flight of stairs. We went to a door. Jake opened it and led me inside.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Our new apartment." Jake said.

"Movie star say what?" I asked.

"Miley Stewart, will you move in with me?" he asked.

I looked at him in shocked.

"Can I think about it? Because this is big." I asked.

"Sure." Jake said as he kissed me.

"Shit! I just remember! I have a Hannah concert tonight!" I said.

"I'll take you back to your apartment." Jake said.

We got back into his car and Jake drove me home. I got to my room and started to change. I had a walk-in closet for some Hannah clothes, but most were still in my home in Malibu. Andy and Lucy knew about me being Hannah Montana, but didn't go to the concerts. I got changed. When I put my wig on, Lilly came in. Lilly saw me dressed and she quickly dressed as Lola. We got into my car and drove to where my concert was.

"Jake asked me to move in with him." I told her.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"That I would think about it." I said.

Just then, we got to where my concert was. Lola and I went backstage. I did a mike check and was ready. 10 minutes later, I was about to go on stage.

"Break a leg Hannah!" Lola cheered.

"I'll be fine. I've done since so many times." I laughed.

Then I went on.

"How are you all doing?" I asked.

People started cheering.

I started sing _Nobody's Perfect._

An hour and 30 songs later, I was taking a break.

"What song are you going to sing next?" Lola asked.

"Life's What You Make It." I told her.

I went back on stage. I decided I would dance on the stairs for this song.

_Don't let no small frustration  
Ever bring you down  
No no no no  
Just take a situation  
And turn it all around_

_With a new attitude everything can change  
Make it how you want it to be  
Stay mad, why do that?  
Give yourself a break  
Laugh about it and you'll see_

_Life's what you make it  
So let's make it right  
Life's what you make it  
So come on come on (everybody now)_

_Why be sad, broken hearted?  
Theres so much to do  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Life is hard or  
It's a party  
The choice is up to you_

_With a new attitude everything can change  
Make it how you want it to be  
Stay sad, why do that?  
Give yourself a break  
I know you wanna party with me_

_Life's what you make it  
So let's make it right  
Life's what you make it  
So come on come on_

_Lets celebrate it  
Join in everyone  
You decide  
'Cause life's...what you make it_

_Things are looking up  
Any time you want  
All you gotta do is realize that  
It's under your control  
So let the good times_—

Just then I lost my balance and tripped. I fell down the stairs. I heard gasps from the audience. I got up and saw it. My Hannah wig laying on the ground. I looked at Lola, her mouth was opened. Well Hannah or should I saw Miley, your secret is out.

"Hello everybody! My name is Miley Stewart and I have been living a double life as Hannah Montana! I hope you are not disappointed!" I yelled.

Suddenly, my fans started to clap. I heard people yelling 'I love you Hannah/Miley!' and 'You still the best!' I was happy that my fans didn't hate me. Then Lola came out on stage.

"Hey! You knew me as Lola, but I have a secret too." Lilly said as she took off the Lola wig.

"I'm really Miley's best friend Lilly Truscott." Lilly told the crowd.

More cheers.

After the concert, I told Dad what happen. Jake, Jackson, Oliver, Andy, and Lucy already found out because my concert was in TV. I decided to quit my job at _Cosmo_. Since now the world knew I was Hannah Montana, I wanted to put all my effort into being Hannah/Miley.

I went to bed. Maybe my secret being out won't be so bad.


	8. Moving Day

Miley's POV

Everyone knowing I'm Hannah Montana wasn't as bad as it seemed. It's been two days. The paparazzi doesn't bother me a lot. It also been two days since Jake asked me to move in with him. So there I sat alone in the apartment, watching TV. When I heard a knock on the door. I got up and went to answer it.

"Jake?"

"Hey Miley. Do you have you answer yet?" Jake asked.

"Not yet." I told him.

"Miley! How long do you need! It's been two days!" Jake exclaimed.

"Jake! This is big! It takes time!" I screamed.

"Miley! Just make up your mind!" Jake screamed.

"No! What's the rush?" I yelled.

"I want to move in with you!" Jake exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not ready to move in with you!" I yelled.

I sat down on the couch. Jake sat next to me. My arms were folded.

"Miley, ever since we got out of college, I wanted to live with you." Jake told me.

I looked at him. I think I just decided to move in with him. I kissed him.

"Yes, I'll move in with you." I told him.

Jake smiled. Then we kissed.

"Wanna move this weekend?" Jake asked.

"Sure." I said.

When Lilly, Andy, and Lucy came home, I told them about moving in with Jake. When Lilly and I were alone, we talked.

"So what do you really think?" I asked.

"I'm happy for you!" Lilly smiled.

I smiled.

"Remember that class trip to Italy?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was an Italian Holiday." Lilly smiled.

"I'm never going to forget that trip." I said.

"Like when you walked in on Oliver and I when were in the pool?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly! I said I was sorry!" I reminded her.

"I was kidding!" Lilly laughed.

We talked more. I was going to miss living with Lilly, but we can hang out whenever we want after she is done with work.

Lilly's POV

Today is the day Miley and Jake move in together. Andy, Lucy, and I are helping Miley pack her stuff. Jake, Oliver, and Jackson just came over. I guess Jake is letting Oliver and Jackson keep some of Jake's stuff for their apartment. We finished packing Miley's stuff and now we were loading her stuff in the moving van. When we were done, we all said there goodbyes. I was the last to say goodbye to Miley.

"Bye Miles. You can move back here if it doesn't work out." I laughed.

Miley laughed. We hugged. Then Miley got into the van with Jake. They drove off. The rest of us went back up to our apartment and watched TV. I was weird, now I don't have to share a room with Miley anymore here.

* * *

**Author's note: sorry this chapter is so short! Next one will be longer!!**


	9. IM Convos

Miley's POV

It's been a week since Jake and I moved in together. Today I just woke up in our bed. Jake is still asleep, but I'm awake lying in bed. I've hung out with Lilly, Andy, and Lucy a lot still. Now I get to spend more time with Jake. I slowly got out of bed. I was wearing Jake's boxers and one of his t-shirts. I walked over to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Pancakes.

Now you wonder why I didn't get dressed or anything. It's because Jake and I don't care what each other look like in the morning. My hair in the morning is usually a mess and so is Jake's, but we still love each other.

When I was half way down with the pancakes, Jake came in.

"Do I smell pancakes?"

"Yes. Nice hair." I laughed.

Jake's hair was in a mess. Jake was also wearing boxers, but no shirt.

"I wouldn't be talking." he laughed.

"Hey, do you want pancakes or not?" I said.

"Yes I do!" he said.

"Well they're almost ready." I told him.

5 minutes later, I finished making the pancakes. I set them on the table. Jake and I began eating.

"Yum. You're a great cook Miles." Jake smiled.

I smiled back and ate my pancakes.

"So what are you doing today?" Jake asked.

"Hannah has a CD signing and that's about it. You?" I told him.

"Nothing. Today I get to relax. I haven't had a day like this in awhile." he told me.

"Well, as soon as the signing is over I will be right back so you won't get bored." I smiled.

Jake gave me a kiss.

After breakfast, I went to get changed for my Hannah thing.

Lilly's POV

I sat at my desk at _Seventeen_. Today was a boring day, there wasn't much going on. So I felt like signing onto AIM.

**Sk8erGrrrl has signed on.**

Oliver, Andy, Lucy, and Jackson were on. So I decided to do a chat room with all of them.

**Sk8erGrrrl**: hey. y is every1 on aim right now??

**SmokinOken:** boring day 2day

**Cutiepie101**: same nothing 2 do work **(A/N: that's Lucy) **

**Hollisterbabee**: same here. **(A/N: that's Andy)**

**CountryWarrior:** y is work boring 4 every1 2day?? **(A/N: I couldn't think of a better screen name for Jackson)**

**Sk8erGrrrl**: maybe all of r bosses got 2gether and said they wanted 2 make 2day boring 4 every1. lol

**SmokinOken:** yeah usually rolling stone is exciting. but 2day is boring!

**Cutiepie101**: lilly, oliver, when r u 2 getting married??

**Sk8erGrrrl**: we told u! its in may!!

**Cutiepie101**: I know I just cant wait!

**Sk8erGrrrl**: ok wutever u say. ;

**Hollisterbabee**: jackson wut r u going 2 do when oliver moves out?

**CountryWarrior:** ???

**Hollisterbabee**: well oliver & lilly will prob move in w/ each other when they get married.

**Sk8erGrrrl**: r we ollie?

**SmokinOken:** yeah & im excited 2

**Hollisterbabee**: well jackson u can move in with me & lucy

**Cutiepie101**: WUT?!?

**Hollisterbabee**: come on lucy! zack can move in 2! just think u & zack to a room. me & jackson 2 a room!

**Cutiepie101**: I like the way u think! zack is online right now! I'll invite him 2 the chat room!

**ZaCkAtTaCk has joined the chat room**

**Cutiepie101**: zack when lilly & oliver get married do u want to move in?

**ZaCkAtTaCk**: u know it!!

**Hollisterbabee**: well its settled zack & jackson will move in once lilly & oliver get married

**Sk8erGrrrl**: jeez somebody wants me out lol

**Hollisterbabee**: Lilly! I'll still miss u!!

**Sk8erGrrrl**: I was kidding! Look miley is on!

**MileyHannah has joined the chat room**

**MileyHannah**: hey! Wuts up? Just got done w/ CD signing.

**CountryWarrior:** hey miles! U & jake's house warming party was fun!

**MileyHannah**: thx jackson!

**CountryWarrior:** has jake seen Beary yet?

**ZaCkAtTaCk**: Beary?

**Hollisterbabee**: Beary?

**Cutiepie101**: Beary?

**MileyHannah**: JACKSON!!!

**Sk8erGrrrl**: wut the hell jackson??

**CountryWarrior:** wut did I do?

**SmokinOken:** jackson, miley doesn't talk bout Beary in public

**CountryWarrior:** & yet miley got pissed me when I ruined it! But I got it fixed!

**MileyHannah**: well jackson I don't talk bout Beary when ppl don't know about him!

**ZaCkAtTaCk**: well I think I'll leave this & get back to work. Any1 w/ me?

**Cutiepie101**: I am!!

**Hollisterbabee**: me 2! Bye jackson love u! Good luck!

**ZaCkAtTaCk**, **Cutiepie101**, **and Hollisterbabee** **have logged off.**

**SmokinOken: **miley & jackson scared them away. Lol

**Sk8erGrrrl**: lol yeah u 2 did!

**MileyHannah**: jackson started it!!

**CountryWarrior:** did not! ur the 1 who got pissed me when I ruined it!

**MileyHannah**: well andy, lucy, & zack don't know bout Beary! So don't talk bout him in front of them! & yes jake knows bout Beary!

**CountryWarrior:** ok fine! miley stewart out of college and still sleeps w/ a stuff bear.

**MileyHannah**: JACKSON!!!! I am going to kill u! U better sleep w/ one eye opened!!

**MovieStarr has joined the chat room.**

**SmokinOken:** hey jake. miley might not noticed ur on. Her and jackson r fighting.

**MovieStarr**: ok I'll wait.

**CountryWarrior:** miles it's a stupid bear! If ur embarrassed by it w/ ppl that don't know bout it than it doesn't mean that much 2 u!!

**MileyHannah**: JACKSON SHUT UP!!!

**CountryWarrior:** NO!!! u know im right!!

**Sk8erGrrrl**: miley he does have a point

**SmokinOken:** yeah miley I agree w/ lilly

**MileyHannah**: wut ur taking jacksons side!?!

**Sk8erGrrrl**: no!

**MileyHannah**: well jackson wet the bed till is was 8!!

**CountryWarrior:** hey how did u know that!!

**MileyHannah**: I have my ways ;

**Sk8erGrrrl**: haha jackson was a bed wetter!

**SmokinOken:** lol!

**CountryWarrior:** SHUT UP! MILEY U R GOING DOWN!

**MileyHannah**: JACKSON! U STARTED IT ALL!!!

**MovieStarr**: hey miley

**MileyHannah**: OMG! jake! how long have u been in the chat room??

**MovieStarr**: I heard jackson call Beary a stupid bear and u tell him 2 shut up

**MileyHannah**: o ok sry for ignoring u!

**MovieStarr**: I forgive u!

**CountryWarrior:** jake I think Beary is miley's soul mate! Lol

**MileyHannah**: jackass, shut the hell up!!!

**CountryWarrior:** jackass??

**MileyHannah**: im going 2 call u jackass when u piss me off!

**Sk8erGrrrl**: calm down every1!!

**SmokinOken:** y r u telling me 2 calm down??

**Sk8erGrrrl**: I mean miley and jackass, whoops, jackson

**CountryWarrior:** y r u calling me that??

**Sk8erGrrrl**: I thought it was a funny nickname

**CountryWarrior:** thx miles

**Sk8erGrrrl**: ok u c? Miley u got ur revenge on jackson!

**MileyHannah**: ur right! Truce jackson?

**CountryWarrior:** truce!

**SmokinOken:** finally!

**MovieStarr**: miley since we r both in the apartment, do u want 2 go 2 r bedroom & _talk_ ;

**MileyHannah**: k! c u guys la8er!

**MileyHannah** **and** **MovieStarr** **have signed off. **

**CountryWarrior:** do u really think they going to talk? ;

**SmokinOken:** yeah thats wut jake said

**Sk8erGrrrl**: oliver, u doughnut! They r not going 2 talk, their going to have sex! U can tell how jake typed talked and the smiley face after it

**CountryWarrior:** now I get y they call u doughnut oliver. a monkey could figure it out

**SmokinOken:** o now I get it. jake just didnt want to put that they were going to have sex

**CountryWarrior:** damn. sry guys my boss wants me. ttyl!

**CountryWarrior** **has signed off.**

**Sk8erGrrrl**: & then there were 2

**SmokinOken:** lol

**Sk8erGrrrl**: brb my boss wants me for a sec.

I got out of my desk and walked over to my boss.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just saying you can have the rest of the day off." she told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes it's a slow day. So you can go home early." she said.

"Thank you!" I said.

I went back to my desk.

**Sk8erGrrrl**: hey ollie I get 2 get off work early 2day!!

**SmokinOken:** my boss just told me the same thing!

**Sk8erGrrrl**: really? Wanna hang out?

**SmokinOken:** u know it! Pick u up ur place

**Sk8erGrrrl**: k!

**Sk8erGrrrl** **and SmokinOken have signed off.

* * *

****Author's Note: I know I put a lot of IM but I was kinda bored with the story and wanted to do this!**


	10. Planning the Wedding and I Love You

Lilly's POV

"I like chocolate better." Oliver said.

Oliver and I were picking out our wedding cake.

"How about chocolate inside and vanilla frosting?" I asked.

"Yum." Oliver responded licking his lips.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" I asked.

"Yeah." Oliver smiled.

"Ok now pick your design for your cake." Amanda, our wedding planner told us.

She handed us a book. Oliver and I found a cake we liked.

"Plate settings now." Amanda said.

She handed another book.

"I like the green ones." I said.

"Might I suggest these ones. They have green on them and go along with spring since your wedding is in the spring." Amanda suggested.

Oliver and I looked at them.

"I love them!" we both exclaimed.

Couple hours later, we were done with everything.

"Here are you invitations." Amanda said handing us a stack of invitations.

Oliver and I left and got into Oliver's car. I started writing down who we were inviting.

"Do you have work now?" Oliver asked.

"Nope. You?"

"Nope. Your place or mine?" Oliver asked.

"Mine." I smiled.

Oliver drove to my apartment. When we got in the apartment, Oliver said.

"Do you want to start writing the invitations now?"

"Wow. You want to write invitations?" I laughed.

"I just want to get them over with." he laughed.

"Ok, I wrote a list of everybody I want to come. Look at it and add whoever you want." I told him.

Oliver looked at my list. I saw him add some names to it.

"Ready." Oliver smiled.

The invitations were already printed out, so all we had to do was address the envelopes.

"I call Miley's and Jake's!" I exclaimed.

I grabbed an envelope and wrote down _Miley Stewart and Jake Ryan_. I stamped the return address on it. Writing people's names from Malibu brought back memories. Oliver's and my old baby sister. Friends from Seaview. Etc. Etc.

After a couple hours, we finished.

"Finally! I thought that would never end!" Oliver laughed.

"Let's mail these now." I said.

Oliver and I went to the post office and mail our invitations. We decided to go back to his apartment then.

"Can you believe the wedding is only two months away?" I asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait to be married to you Lil." Oliver smiled.

"All we need to do now is get my wedding dress, bridesmaids dresses, your suit, and your groomsmen suits." I told him.

"Lil, let's take a break from talking about the wedding." Oliver said.

I nodded. We sat on the couch in his apartment. I leaned on his shoulder. He stroked my hair and kissed it.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." Oliver smiled.

With that, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

Miley's POV

I smiled. Two months and my best friends would get married. But with all this marriage talk, I couldn't help think if Jake would ever pop the question. I didn't mention this to anymore. Not Lilly, Oliver, or Jake. I kept to myself about it. At night before I fell asleep, I wonder if Jake and I will ever tie the knot. We already live together, sleep in the same bed. So shouldn't we get married? I was going to let Jake decide this. Maybe he wasn't ready to get married. When the thought of us getting married came to me, I knew that our wedding wouldn't be private. It would end up in magazines. Lilly and Oliver were lucky they weren't famous.

Anyways I sat on the couch waiting for Jake to come home. Once he did I kissed him. He kissed me back. We were kissing as we made it to the couch. Jake took off my shirt and I took mine off. I pulled away.

"Wanna take a bath?" I smiled.

Jake smiled. "Yeah."

Jake turned on the bathtub. We undressed and got in. We started making out. Then we had sex in the bathtub. 20 minutes later, Jake pulled away.

"Why is there blood?" Jake asked.

I looked at the tub.

"Shit! Not now!" I exclaimed as I got out. I wrapped a towel around me. I grabbed a tampon and went to the toilet to put it in. Luckily there was a little room for the toilet so Jake couldn't see me.

I came out with the towel around me still.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"It's that time of the month." I told him.

"Oh."

I grabbed a pad and went to get dressed. I put the pad in my underwear just incase. After I got dress, I started making dinner. Jake came in and said.

"Smells good." Jake smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Sorry about you know." I said.

"It's ok." Jake said as he kissed me.

"I love you." we both said.


	11. Dresses and Suits

Miley's POV

Today Lilly, Andy, Lucy, and I were trying our dresses on. The bridesmaids dresses were strapless, light green, went down to the floor, and a white ribbon went around the waist. Since I am the maid of honor, my ribbon had little blue flowers on it. Lilly was changing into her wedding dress. I couldn't wait to see her.

"Lilly made a great choice for us!" Andy exclaimed.

I smiled.

The door to Lilly's dressing room slowly opened. It revealed Lilly in her dress. It was a strapless dress. It was slim around Lilly's boobs and waist, but proofed out down at her legs. She had her veil on. She looked beautiful.

"Wow." Andy, Lucy, and I all said.

"Thanks." Lilly smiled.

"Lilly, you gorgeous." Lucy smiled.

"Thanks." Lilly smiled.

The wedding now was a month away. Lilly told me everyone she sent an invite said yes except her dad.

"I hope my dad comes." Lilly said.

Lilly's phone started ringing. I gave her it.

"Hello?" Lilly said turning around to the mirror.

"Hey dad...what's up...ok..." Lilly said turning around.

Lilly snapped her phone shut.

"Dad!" Lilly yelled.

She ran towards her dad and gave him a hug.

"I didn't know if you would make it!" Lilly said.

"How would I miss my little girl's wedding?" her dad smiled.

Lilly smiled at her dad.

"I'm staying here until the day after you wedding." her dad told her.

"Really?" Lilly smiled.

"Yes." he said.

"Where are you staying?" Lilly asked.

"Your mom's house." he answered.

"Oh. You know she is dating now?" she asked.

"Yes. I know." her dad said.

They hugged again.

"I better get going. See you later." her dad said as he left.

Then we all changed out of our dresses and took them home. I was happy that Lilly's dad would be here.

Jake's POV

Ugh, we're trying on our suits for Lilly's and Oliver's wedding. Miley and Lilly made us. Jackson, Zack, and I stood there in our groomsmen suits.

"Ok you can change now." Oliver said.

Oliver walked into the dressing room to try his suit on. Then he came out.

"Good?" he asked.

We gave him a thumbs up. Then we all changed.

On my way home as I was driving, I couldn't help myself but think about Miley and I getting married. I know we're living together and all, but I couldn't help myself and wonder about marrying Miley. Speaking of living together, Miley made me watch _The Break-Up. _As we watched it, we kept saying 'I hope that doesn't happen to us.' When I got home, Miley was already there.

"Do you know what the rule is when the maid of honor gets bored at the reception?" Miley asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Makes out with the best man." she smiled.

I smiled. "Where did you get that?"

"_Gilmore Girls_." Miley laughed.

Suddenly I let out a long yawn.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." I said walking towards the bedroom.

"Me too." Miley said following me.

We changed and got into bed. I put my arms around Miley and we fell asleep.


	12. The Wedding

Lilly's POV

Today is the day. I am so nervous. I am at the church in my dress with Miley, Andy, and Lucy. I looked at myself in the mirror. My white dress, my veil, and my hair half up half down and curly.

"I am so nervous." I said.

"Don't be. You're marrying your best friend and lover." Miley told me.

I breathed in and out.

"I can't believe your getting married." Lucy said.

I smiled.

"Lilly, it's time to go to the back of the church." Miley said.

We walked to the back. My dad and Oliver's groomsmen were waiting for us. Lucy got with Zack, Andy with Jackson, and Miley with Jake. I went to my dad.

"I love you honey. Oliver is very lucky." my dad said.

"I love you too dad." I smiled.

The music started playing. My bridesmaids and the groomsmen started walking. When the 'Here comes the bride' music started, so did dad and I. All eyes were on me. I looked around. I saw my mom teary eyed. I looked forward and saw Oliver and smiled. When dad and I got to the front, the minister said.

"And who gives the bride away?"

"I do." dad replied.

Dad pulled the veil over my head and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed onto Oliver and dad went to his seat. The minister began. We said our vows and slid the rings on each other's hand. Then the minister asked.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, do you take Lillian to be your wife?"

"I do." Oliver smiled.

"Lillian Anne Truscott, do you take Oliver to be your husband?"

"I do." I smiled.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Oliver leaned in and kissed me.

"I gladly present you, Mr. and Mrs. Oken!" the minister said.

Oliver and I walked down the aisle as husband and wife. Then the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

Oliver's and my family and the wedding party took pictures afterwards.

Oliver and I got into a limo and went to the reception. Everyone was there. We sat down in our seats. Then dinner started. Half way through dinner, Jake made a toast.

"Well since I'm the best man, I guess I'm suppose to make a toast." Jake said while people laughed.

"Ever since I first met Lilly and Oliver, I thought to myself that they are meant to be. Who knew it would take a trip to Italy to bring them together." Jake said.

Jake speech manly was jokes and got kinda boring to me, but the last part was good.

"Lilly and Oliver, I hope you two are together forever!" Jake ended.

Then Miley got up and made a toast.

"I'm Lilly's maid of honor as you all know. I'm also her best friend. Lilly was my first friend when I moved to Malibu from Tennessee. I met Oliver through her and didn't really think much of them being a couple. When Oliver had a crush on Hannah Montana, I tried to get Oliver a girlfriend. That's when I first realized that Lilly and Oliver were meant to be together. Even it took about 2 years for them to finally get together, I was happy for the both of them. They both are like family to me. I love them like a sister and brother. I wish you both many years full of love and happiness." Miley said.

I was crying and same with Miley. I got up and hugged her. We both sat back down, and it was time for cake. Oliver put his arms on my mine and we cut it. We shoved cake into each other's mouths. Then I got something from the top of the cake.

"I got this just for you." I smiled handing him a doughnut.

"Thanks." Oliver said as he ate the doughnut.

People started tapping their classes for us to kiss. Oliver leaned in and kissed me. After cake, there was dancing.

"Oliver and Lilly, come to the dance floor for your first dance as husband and wife."

Oliver and I stepped onto the dance floor. The music began and started dancing. 5 minutes later, the DJ said.

"Lilly and Oliver would like anyone who is in love to come dance with them."

Jake and Miley started dancing. Lucy and Zack started dancing. Jackson and Andy started dancing. I caught a glimpse of my mom. She was sitting there. I felt bad, she had broken up with her boyfriend recently. Suddenly, I felt good when someone asked her to dance. When I saw the man's face, it was Robby Ray's!

After the song ended, the DJ said.

"Now for the father-daughter dance."

I met my dad on the dance floor and we started dancing. I saw Miley dancing with her dad.

Oliver's POV

After all the special dances, Lilly and I started to make rounds and thank people. I was talking to her parents now.

"Now you better take care of my little girl." her dad said.

"I will." I told him.

"Never let her be sad." her mom said.

"I won't. I'm madly in love with her." I told her.

Lilly's mom gave me a hug.

"Lilly had been an only child. Now I have an son-in-law!" my mother-in-law exclaimed.

After talking with them, I saw Lilly talking to my parents. I went over.

"Hey Ollie!" Lilly exclaimed.

"We were just telling her that we're happy to have her as a daughter-in-law." dad said.

"And they were telling me about you." Lilly laughed.

I stared at my parents.

"Don't worry. We just said things you really like and things you don't" mom said.

At the end of the reception, the DJ said.

"All girls come to the dance floor. Lilly is about to throw the bouquet."

All girls came. I saw Miley, Lucy, and Andy.

Lilly shut her eyes and threw the bouquet behind her. I watched to see where it would land. I saw it land in Miley's hands. Lilly went over to Miley and hugged her.

Then it was time for me to get Lilly's garner off. She put her leg out and I slid it off. All the males, came and I threw it. Jake ended up catching it.

Then people said their goodbyes. Lilly and I went to the limo and got in. We went to a hotel and stayed the night there. The next morning we would fly to Hawaii for our honeymoon.


	13. After Wedding

Miley's POV

It has been a week since Lilly's and Oliver's wedding. They were going to be on their honeymoon for two weeks, so they would be home in one week! 

Anyways I sitting on the couch watching T.V. there was nothing to do. All my friends were at work. Jake was somewhere, but I didn't know where. Suddenly Jake came in.

"Hey." he smiled.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Wanna go out for a drive?" Jake asked.

"Sure, there's nothing else to do." I laughed.

We got into his car and drove off. As Jake drove, I noticed we were leaving the downtown area.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." Jake smiled.

30 minutes later, we arrived at a beach.

"A beach? There are beaches near where we live." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but does this beach look familiar?" Jake asked.

I looked around. My eyes found Rico's.

"Oh my. We're in Malibu!" I exclaimed.

Jake lead me over to a spot.

"Miley, admit you like me." Jake said.

I put a confused look on my face.

"Our first kiss?" Jake asked.

"This is the spot!" I exclaimed.

Jake smiled.

"Admit Jake, you love me." I said.

"You love me." Jake said.

"You love me too." I said.

Jake then kissed me. Then he got down on one knee and pulled a small box out.

"Miley Stewart, will you marry me?" Jake asked.

He opened the box. There was a beautiful engagement ring.

"Yes!" I smiled.

Jake slid the ring on my finger and smiled. Then we kissed.

"Since we're here, let's tell my dad!" I exclaimed.

We drove over to my dad's house. We knocked on the door. My dad opened it happy to see us.

"What brings you here?" dad asked.

"Well, Miley and I went to the beach here." Jake started.

"And he proposed!" I exclaimed showing dad the ring.

"Congratulations!" dad said as he hugged us. 

"Am I the first to know?" he asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

Dad hugged us again. 

We talked some more with dad. Then we had to go.

"Let's tell our friends now." Jake said.

Lilly's POV

Hawaii is beautiful. I love being Mrs. Lilly Oken. I love waking up to Oliver's face every morning. I laid in the bed while Oliver was asleep. I rolled over and saw that he woke up. We were both naked.

"Hey." he smiled.

"Hey." I smiled.

"I love you." Oliver said as he kissed me.

"I love you too." I smiled. 

Suddenly, I felt sick.

"I'll be right back." I said.

I got out of bed and put a robe on. I ran to the bathroom. I bent over the toilet and threw up. After, I walked back to the bed.

"What happen?" Oliver asked.

"I threw up." I told him.

"Aw." Oliver said as he rubbed my back.

"Be right back." I said as I ran to the bathroom.

I threw up again. When I came back, Oliver made me lay down. He told me he was getting me some breakfast. While he was gone, I threw up two more times. He came back and I ate. I felt better at noon.

"That's weird you were sick in the morning but not now." Oliver said.

"Ollie, do you think I could be pregnant?" I asked.

"I don't know." Oliver said.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get a test." I said.

I got changed and walked to the hotel store. I got a test and bought it. I went back to the room. I went in the bathroom and took it. After, I walked out.

"So?" Oliver asked.

"We need to wait." I said.

This was a long two minutes. When it was ready I looked at it. 

A little pink plus sign.

"So?" Oliver asked.

I handed the test to Oliver. He looked at it. Then he looked at me. He leaned in and kissed me.

"I'm going to be a daddy." Oliver smiled.

"I'm going to be a mommy." I smiled.

We kissed again. Then Oliver kissed my stomach. 


	14. Flying Home and Moving In

Oliver's POV

Lilly and I were flying home today. 

"Ok, Lilly, let me hold your hand." I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"So you don't hurt the baby!" I told her.

"Whatever." Lilly said.

I held Lilly's hand as we walked through the airport. We went to check-in first.

"I'm sorry. You just got bumped." the girl said.

"Damn." I whispered under my breath. 

"Oh! There is an opening in first class!" the girl exclaimed.

"We'll take it!" I told her.

She gave us our tickets. We checked our check-on bags and went through the rest of the airport. I was still holding Lilly's hand.

"Lil, let's get something to eat." I said.

"Burgers!" Lilly exclaimed.

"No! You are going to eat healthy stuff until the baby is born." I told her.

"Fine." Lilly said.

We went and ate salads. After we ate, we went to our gate. Then Lilly's phone started ringing.

"Hello?...Hey Miley!...Yeah we're in the airport now...ok see you later!" Lilly said closing her phone.

"Are we going to tell Miley and Jake when we get home?" I asked.

"Yeah." Lilly smiled.

Then it was time to board. We got to go on first since we were in first class. After everyone was on, we took off quick. 

"Anything to drink?" the flight attendant asked.

"Water." I said.

"Tomato Juice." Lilly said.

The flight attendant gave us our drinks. An hour later, Lilly and I were just talking. 

"I'm tired." Lilly said laying her head on my shoulder and her arms wrapped around my arm. 

I pulled out a blanket and put it on her. I kissed the top of her head. I laid my head down on her head and fell asleep.

Jake's POV

"Come on Miley! We have to go pick up Lilly and Oliver at the airport!" I yelled.

"Almost ready!" Miley yelled.

2 minutes later, Miley came in.

"Ready." she smiled.

We got into the car and drove to the airport. We went to the gate where Lilly and Oliver would get off at. 10 minutes past when their plane landed. 

"Look! I see them coming!" Miley exclaimed.

Lilly and Oliver walked out the doors hand and hand.

"Welcome home!" Miley and I yelled.

They came to us and hugged us.

"Miley and I have some news." I said.

"We're engaged!" Miley squealed.

"Oh my gosh!" Lilly squealed as she hugged Miley.

"Congrats." Oliver said shaking my hand. 

Oliver and Lilly looked at each other.

"Lilly and I have some news too." Oliver said.

"I'm pregnant." Lilly smiled.

"Oh my gosh!" Miley squealed hugging Lilly. 

"Wow. Congrats. You two are going to be parents!" I exclaimed.

After that, we drove Lilly and Oliver to their apartments.

"Shall we move in together now?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah. We're going to live in my apartment ok." Oliver said.

"I moved out while you two were in Hawaii." Jackson told us.

Oliver made Lilly not move anything. Oliver, Jackson, Miley, and I moved all of Lilly's stuff while Lilly watched T.V.

"Come on, I can do something!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Not in your condition!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Fine." Lilly said.

After we finished moving in Lilly's stuff, Miley, Jackson, and I left. Miley and I went back to our place.

"I'm tired." Miley said.

"Me too." I said.

We got changed and went to bed holding each other in our arms. 


	15. Baby News

**6 MONTHS LATER**

Lilly's POV

Jake and Miley had been married for 3 months. They were happy and in love. Miley hasn't gotten pregnant yet.

I was sitting there watching T.V., my boss made me take off time until the baby was born. Oliver was at work. So I was bored. Then I heard a knock at the door. It was Miley.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." she said.

She looked sad.

"Miles, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Let's sit down. A pregnant woman can stand for awhile." Miley said.

We sat down at the couch.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't get pregnant." Miley said softly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Jake and I had sex so much since we've been married and I'm not pregnant!" she cried.

"Miles, it's ok."

"No it's not! Guess how many pregnancy tests I've taken? 10! All said negative!" she cried.

I hugged my friend.

"It will happen. Try it two days before you period." I told her.

"Great idea! I didn't think of it!" Miley smiled.

Sometimes I'm smarter then Miley.

"Let's hang out. Jake is at work."

"Same with Oliver."

We hung out for a couple hours then Miley left. Oliver came in.

"Hey, ready for my ultrasound." I asked.

"Sure." Oliver said.

We drove to the doctor's when we got there the doctor put the stuff on my stomach.

"Your baby is healthy. Would you like to know the genders?"

I looked at Oliver.

"Whatever you want Lil." Oliver smiled.

"Yes." I said.

"You are having a girl."

I smiled. I always wanted a girl.

Oliver and I drove back to our apartment.

"Let's pick the name out!" Oliver said.

"Ok, write a list and I'll write a list." I said.

Lilly's Names

Elizabeth,

Carson,

Alyson,

Marisa,

Jordan,

Courtney

"Done." I said.

"Me too." Oliver said handing me his list.

Oliver's List

Brittney,

Bridget,

Julie,

Emily,

Megan,

Anne.

I crossed out Julie, Megan, Brittney. Oliver handed my list back.

Oliver crossed out Elizabeth, Jordan, and Courtney.

"I got it! Bridget Alyson Oken or Alyson Bridget Oken! Or Marisa Anne Oken." I suggested.

"Alyson Bridget Oken, then she can go by Aly too." Oliver smiled.

I smiled. I looked down at my stomach.

"Hey Alyson." I said.

Oliver kissed my stomach.

"Hey Alyson." he said rubbing my stomach.

* * *

**sorry it's short! i wanted to update this!**


	16. Alyson Bridget Oken

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Miley's POV

I woke up with a stomach ache. Then I feeling in my stomach hit me. I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I lifted the toilet seat and threw up. After, I flushed it and went back to bed. When I got into bed, Jake asked.

"What's wrong Mrs. Ryan?" Jake asked.

I smiled. For these past 5 months every time we woke up, Jake greeted me by calling me 'Mrs. Ryan.' Oh, if you want to know about our wedding, here it is.

Our wedding cost half a million dollars. Paparazzi waited for us to the leave the church. (We didn't let them watch the wedding.) Lilly was my maid of honor and Oliver was Jake's best man. The reception was the best. The cake was beautiful everything was. Jake and I honeymoon in Fiji and it was wonderful.

Well, I have to answer Jake.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Because you ran into the bathroom." Jake reminded me.

"Oh. Well, I threw up." I told him.

"Poor Mrs. Ryan." Jake said kissing me.

I pulled away and ran to the bathroom. I threw up once again.

"I think I'm fine now." I smiled.

"Ok." Jake smiled.

Later that day, I went and had lunch with Lilly, Andy, and Lucy.

"So how's my brother Andy?" I asked.

"Oh he's great especially in bed." Andy smiled.

"Ew! That's my brother! I don't want to hear about his sex life." I laughed.

"How's you and Zack, Lucy?" Lilly asked.

"Good." Lucy answered.

"What will you have?" the waitress asked.

"Burger." Andy ordered.

"Same here." Lilly ordered.

"Chicken." Lucy order.

"Fruit salad." I ordered.

"What kind of fruit?"

"Raspberries, strawberries, blueberries, and blackberries." I told her.

The waitress left.

"Raspberries?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I thought raspberries made you sick." Lilly reminded me.

"I had some today already and I was fine." I told her.

"Miles, how are you today?" Lilly asked.

"Fine. Oh, this morning I threw up twice." I told her.

Lilly looked at Andy and Lucy, then at me.

"Miles, let's go to the store after lunch." Lilly told me.

"Ok." I said.

Lilly's POV

After lunch, I walked to the store with Miley, Lucy, and Andy. Miley had no idea why we were going there.

When we walked in, I dragged Miley to where I wanted her to go. I picked up a pregnancy test and handed it to her.

"Why did you hand me this?" Miley asked.

"You threw this morning, you ate raspberries when they make you sick. Miles, try it." I told her.

"Fine." Miley said.

Miley went and bought the test. She went to the bathroom to try it out. When she came out, we waited for two minutes.

"Miles, it's time." I told her.

Miley looked at the test. Her face went blank. Oh well, maybe she isn't pregnant yet.

"How many negative tests does this make?" I asked.

Miley was silent.

"Miles, it's ok. We don't care if you pregnant yet." I told her.

"Lilly, look for yourself." Miley said handing me the test.

I looked at it. A little pink plus sign.

"Miley! I'm so happy for you!" I said hugging her.

Lucy and Andy hugged Miley.

"Lilly, I think you peed your pants." Lucy told me.

I looked down. I saw water on the ground.

"Lilly, are you ok? Your face is really white." Miley said.

"My water just broke." I said.

Miley, Lucy, and Andy screamed. They rushed me through the store. We got into Miley's car. I called Oliver.

"Hey Lilly."

"Oliver, my water just broke and I'm on my way to the hospital."

"Ok, I'll be right there!"

"Lilly, can you text Jake on my phone and tell him to go to the hospital?" Miley asked.

"Sure."

I typed on Miley's phone.

_Jake! Lilly's water broke! Meet us the hospital!  
__-Miley_

5 minutes later, we arrived. Oliver was already there. The nurse took me to my room.

"Breathe Lilly. You're doing great!" Oliver told me.

I hate contractions.

"Lilly Oken?" the doctor came in.

"That's me." I said.

"Ok. I'm going to check how far along you are." he told me.

He checked, then he said.

"You are 7 centimeters. You should be ready in 10 minutes." he said walking out.

"7 minutes of hell." I said.

Then another contraction hit. The nurse came in and gave me the drug so it wouldn't be so painful.

Another contraction 3 minutes later.

"Oh shit this hurts!" I yelled.

"Clam down." Oliver said.

When the contraction ended, Oliver started rubbing my back.

"Thanks Oliver." I smiled.

Miley's was silent.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"I don't want to go through this in 9 months." Miley told him.

"Your pregnant?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Miley said.

Suddenly, the doctor came in to check.

"Lilly, you're ready."

The doctor lead me into the delivery room. Oliver squeezed my hand.

"We're about to become parents." he smiled.

Jake's POV

Miley and I sat in the waiting room with Lucy and Andy.

"So Miley, you're pregnant. When did you find out?" I asked.

"Today." she answered.

"Miley, I know you're scared, but I'll be there for you all the time." I told her.

"What about you're movies?" she asked.

"I'm not going to film any movies for 9 months." I told her.

She smiled and kissed me.

"I'm tired." she said laying her head on my shoulder.

I laid my head on her head and we soon fell asleep.

* * *

We woke up 30 minutes later to Oliver.

He lead us into Lilly's room.

"Say hello to Alyson Bridget Oken." he smiled.

Lilly was holding Alyson in her arms.

"Alyson say hello to your godparents." Lilly said.

"Godparents?" Miley and I asked.

"Is that alright?" Lilly asked.

"Yes. I feel so honored." Miley smiled.

Lilly handed Alyson to Miley.

"I can't wait till I can hold our baby." she told me.

"Me too." I smiled.

We handed Alyson back to Oliver. Miley and I smiled at this happy family.


	17. Years Later

**FIVE YEARS LATER.**

Lilly's POV

"Aly! Hurry up! First day of kindergarden! I yelled.

"I'm coming!" Aly yelled.

2 years after Alyson was born, Oliver and I got a house in Malibu. We wanted to live where we grew up. Andy and Jackson actually got married and moved to Malibu. Sadly Lucy stayed in L.A. with Zack. Miley and Jake brought a house right next to our house. Miley's baby was a girl and her name is Lena Marie Ryan. She is four now and has Miley's curly brown hair and nose. She has Jake's blue eyes and mouth.

Finally, Aly ran downstairs.

I gave her breakfast and she started eating.

Aly had my blond hair and nose. She had Oliver's chocolate brown eyes.

Speaking of Oliver, he got a job as the soccer couch at Seaview High.

"Mommy! Time to go!" Aly yelled.

Aly and I went to my car. She got in the back and put her seatbelt on.

"Will Lena be there?" she asked.

"No. She has another year of preschool." I told her.

"Aw man!" Aly said.

Aly and Lena were best friends.

5 minutes later, we arrived at Aly's school. We got out and I held her hand as we walked to her class room. We were greeted by her teacher.

"Hello. I'm Miss Applebee. You must be Alyson Oken."

Aly nodded and smiled.

"And you must be Mrs. Oken."

"Yes I am." I said shaking her hand.

"Aly, you can put your stuff here." she said showing Aly her cubby.

"Well, I guess I better go." I said.

Aly ran to me.

"Bye mommy! I love you." Aly said hugging me.

"Bye Aly. Have fun! I love you too." I said.

I departed from her and went home. After I went over to the Ryan's the house. Miley greeted me.

"Yay someone to talk to!" Miley smiled.

I walked in.

"Lena is at preschool and Jake is at work." Miley told me.

"I just dropped Aly off at kindergarden." I told her.

* * *

**13 YEARS LATER**

No POV

Aly Oken was 18 years old now. Lena Ryan was 17 years old. Aly had just graduated from high school and was heading to a graduation party with Lena.

"Aly! Lena's here!" Lilly yelled.

"Coming!" Aly yelled.

Aly looked at herself in the mirror. Her blonde hair was straight, her outfit was a red halter dress with cute wedges. Aly fixed her make-up and went downstairs. Lena was there waiting for her. Aly's 10 year old brother Oscar was playing video games.

"Lena, you look gorgeous!" Aly exclaimed.

Lena had brown curly hair and blue eyes. Her outfit was a strapless black and gray strip dress. She wore metallic flats.

"Girls are dumb." Oscar said.

"Ugh, why do I have a brother?" Aly rolled her eyes.

"It's better than having a little sister who brags how many commercials she's been in." Lena said.

"You girls have fun." Lilly said hugging the girls.

"If the punch smells funny, don't drink it and don't drink anything a guy offers you." Oliver said.

"Dad!" Aly said.

"Hey, I'm trying to be a good father!" Oliver said.

"And being embarrassing to our daughter." Lilly laughed.

"Hey!" Oliver said.

"But that's why I love you." Lilly said kissing Oliver.

"Um...we're gonna go now. See you later!" Aly said.

"Ok. You know your curfew!" Lilly said as the girls walked out the door.

Lilly and Oliver smiled at each other. They loved their children, jobs, friends, and lives.


End file.
